


Tree hunting

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas tree farm, December 2020 series, F/M, Fluff, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy and Daniel go to a Christmas tree farm in search for the perfect tree.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Tree hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 12th entry into my aos Christmas series that is a day late :/. Sorry about that, but I plan to post the 13th entry and a chapter of my multi chapter fic tonight so look out for those if you are interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“We should get this one!” Daisy pointed at a over ten foot tall pine tree. 

“Daisy, there is no way that will fit in our house,” Daniel said picturing their quaint, suburban, River’s End home, “I don’t even think we could get it through the door.”

Daisy scoffed. “Ok,” she pointed at another tree the next row over, “How bout that one?” 

Daniel had told her about how, when he was young, his dad would take him and his sisters out to a Christmas tree farm with an axe. Every year the four of them would Rome the snow-cover farm until they found the perfect tree, and his father would chop it down. So, instead of going to a store or a pop up place to get a Christmas tree, Daisy took him to a family owned tree farm where you pick out the tree you want and the owner on the farm cuts it down for you. 

Daniel’s eyes followed her extended finger until he saw the tree she was pointing at. “It’s kinda thin, don’t you think?” he commented.

She shook her head fondly. She didn’t expect him to have such strong opinions about trees. “Well, which one do you like?” she asked, raising her eyebrows in challenge. 

He looked around at all the lush firs until he spotted one that he liked. It was the perfect height to fit in the living room, it was nice and full, and he could imagine all the the cheesy ornaments they had collected on it already. He extended his hand towards it, “What about that one?” 

Daisy walked over to the dark green plant. She inspected it closely, then took in the pine scent. “I love it,” she gushed, “I think we have a winner.” 

She reached out her arms to beckon him into her embrace. He gladly walked over to her, snow crunching under his feet, and wrapped his arms around her. Daisy happily sighed into his chest now that the little body heat that he had was shared between the two of them. 

Eventually Daniel broke the comforting silence, “Now we just have to figure out how to get it home.” The two of them broke into a fit of laughter in front of their perfect Christmas tree.


End file.
